Talk:EUROVISION 2014 WAR/@comment-5200333-20140507133736
My Views on the Finalists from Semi Final One *'Armenia:' His live voice wasn't too good and neither was his performance. The song itself is good but nothing special. I understand why he isn't the favourite anymore. *'Azerbaijan:' Dilara sounds horrible live, which I'm very disappointed by since her voice was so strong in the Azerbaijani national selection. Maybe it's the song? Anyways, I don't think it'll place as high as other Azerbaijani entries and the staging is also disappointing to me, the song is good though. *'Hungary:' András started out strong, but towards the end of the song his voice started cracking and it was terrible. I know András from the 2013 Hungarian national selection and knew his voice was weak, which is one of the reasons I didn't want him to represent Hungary this year. I'm happy he qualified still though, it's a good song with a good message. *'Iceland:' I'm still confused as to how this qualified. Did the jury love it and the public just voted it in at around 11-12 or vice versa? There's no way they could've qualified with the jury and public. I'm really upset they made it as it cost Estonia, Albania, or Moldova who had better songs. *'Montenegro:' The song is beautifully, especially its bridge. I knew when it first was released that this was going to be the song that Montenegro qualified for the first time with, and I'm happy I was right. They deserve it after the jury completely destroyed "Igranka" for them last year. *'Netherlands:' I like the song but it isn't my favourite. I originally thought it'd slide in at 10th-8th but now the bookies have them ranked in 6th place to win the competition so that makes me think they did way better. I don't know how I feel about that, but I do like the song, just wouldn't want it to win. *'Russia:' I think they completely deserved to qualify despite what people are saying. The staging was good, the song is good, and the girls' voices were even better. *'San Marino:' I have mixed feelings on this one. I like Valentina as a person and am happy her and San Marino qualified for the first time, but also I'm annoyed it did since the song is horrible and there were way better ones in the semi that didn't qualify. If I have to guess, it's the jury that ranked this high and the public didn't rank her low enough to destroy her chances, and she slid in at 9th or 10th. *'Sweden:' My winner of this semi-final, just a beautiful song and I love it so much. Sanna's voice is amazing live and it's beautiful too. She deserved it and I think there's a very good chance we're going back to Sweden in 2015. *'Ukraine:' I'm very happy for Mariya as she's adorable. I had no worries for Ukraine as they qualify every year even with horrible songs, and this year they have sympathy votes coming in as well. Mariya has a beautiful voice live and the song is a super poppy commercial hit.